Danza en libertad
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Oneshot] V diría que hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas sin decir, Jihyun quiere afrontar toda la verdad, para poder bailar con ella sin pesos ni culpas. Post Good Ending de la ruta de V, spoilers. T por menciones de suicidio y lime.


¡Hola! He actualizado muy poco, por factores variados cada día tengo menos ganas de escribir, ¡pero algo logramos! Esto comenzó siendo una viñeta que terminó en esto de un poco más de 5000 palabras.

Si no has hecho la ruta de 707 y V, recomiendo no leer, pero nadie soy para detenerte(?). Advertencias por menciones de suicidio y escenas ligeramente sexuales.

Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo el nombre de MC, Chun-Hwa Myeong/Myeong Chun-Hwa/MC.

Situado en el Good Ending de la ruta de V. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Danza en libertad**

 _\- 5038 palabras -_

.

.

.

Dos años, dos largos años esperando este momento que al fin llegó. Dos años en que las llamadas seguidas y las cartas enviadas desde diferentes direcciones no fueron suficientes, dos años en que sus cuerpos no se tocaban. Y todo culmina allí, con un abrazo que esperó mucho tiempo para ejecutarse, con palabras atropelladas y risas entre lágrimas de felicidad. Dos años… su pequeño rostro entre sus manos largas, sus ojos aguamarina en los de ella y una sonrisa que contagia hasta a los más cercanos. Ambos saben que hay cosas por resolver, cabos que hay que terminar de atar, pero no quieren que nada rompa ese instante mágico en donde las manos de ella están apegadas a las suyas, mientras sus labios se tocan por primera vez.

¿Por primera vez?

. — .

—¿Segunda vez…? —cuando la fiesta terminó y se quedaron sólo los miembros de la R.F.A. y algunos del personal de limpieza, Jihyun la enfrenta mientras Chun-Hwa se cubre los labios y se ríe, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas largas—. Así que la primera vez fue en el hospital…

—No pude evitarlo, es que… —ella intenta justificarlo entre risas— es que quería hacerlo.

—No, no estoy reclamando nada, soy feliz por eso… —acaricia sus labios con el dedo pulgar, sonriéndole, esa sonrisa que ella descubriría lo mucho que le enamoraría cada día más—. Es un poco lamentable que no estuviera _consciente_ … ¡pero eso debió causarme un sueño agradable!

—¡No te creo! —soltó una risita, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo—, como sea, debemos ayudar un poco a ordenar.

Desde lejos, mientras terminaba de coordinar unos asuntos con Jumin, Jaehee miraba a la pareja reír y conversando, como si esos dos años de distancia no hubieran significado gran cosa. Jumin, por su lado, sabía que quedaba un asunto pendiente, del que él estuvo tratando de hacerse cargo. Desde luego, el único que respondió de forma fría a toda la alevosía por la llegada del artista fue Luciel, quien sólo se dedicó a ir de un lado a otro hablando con los asistentes de la fiesta. Las cosas estaban a medio resolverse, y sólo por ella decidió que el tema todavía no sería tratado, darle al menos la dicha de tener a su persona especial junto a ella luego de tanto tiempo. Yoosung estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, pero viendo al pelirrojo y luego a la pareja, decidió dejarlo para después; Jumin le dijo que, por el momento, no revelara que, durante esos dos años, estuvo visitando fin de semana por medio a Rika, que de eso ya se ocuparía Jihyun después. Él, por su parte, sabía muy bien qué debía enfrentar, pero, por primera vez en su vida, quiso dejar para después esas obligaciones para disfrutar de alguien a gusto, para aprovechar a Chun-Hwa tanto como le fuera posible, después de estarla extrañando durante dos largos años…

—¿Sabes que hay cosas que debes aclarar, verdad…? —con sus manos en su cintura, se mueve despacio al ritmo de un vals sin sonido, con sus cuerpos tan apegados que casi puede percibir sus latidos en su propio pecho; Jihyun sólo asiente, pegando su frente a la suya y mirándola a los ojos, jamás podría cansarse de ese par de ojos castaños.

—Primero quiero darte la atención que mereces, luego… seguiré, diré todo lo que sé, para cerrar el ciclo, ¿te gusta cómo suena eso?

—Me parece perfecto —un pequeño beso sella el acuerdo de mantener la sinceridad.

Zen sólo se ríe, comentándole a Yoosung que, probablemente, nunca les toque conocer a una mujer tan buena como Chun-Hwa, Jaehee sólo niega con la cabeza mientras los otros dos siguen en su danza silenciosa.

V diría que hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas sin decir, Jihyun quiere afrontar toda la verdad, para poder bailar con ella sin pesos ni culpas, pero que va a necesitar su apoyo para hacerlo, porque, para empezar, fue ella quien le dio el coraje de vivir, más allá de sobrevivir. Y ser honesto, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ella. Chun-Hwa sabe sus intenciones, después de todo, fue tópico recurrente de las últimas llamadas, esas cargadas de añoranza y los "te quiero ver ya" dichos más de una vez. Así que, al menos por su parte, tenía apoyo.

Por mucho que fuera una danza feliz, de reencuentro, se sentía como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.

. — .

—¿Estás segura de que quieres acompañarme…? —lo interrumpió ella colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios—. He preguntado mucho, ¿verdad? —la vio asentir y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, besó su sien y se quedó con la vista fija en el camino.

—Arreglando un par de cosas aquí y allá, me iré contigo, después de todo… ¡fue divertido buscar el apartamento junto a Jumin! Sabía que ibas a volver, pero no cuándo… —apoyó su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro y se quedó con los ojos cerrados—. Aunque también está lo de Ri…

—¿Por qué no nos dedicamos _esta noche_ a nosotros dos? Quiero ponerme al día contigo en muchas cosas, Chun-Hwa —se adelantó a besarla nuevamente, mientras el conductor tomaba la última curva y llegaba al edificio de estilo soberbio en medio de la ciudad y bajaba hasta el estacionamiento.

Bajaron el equipaje en silencio, lo mismo hicieron el recorrido de treinta pisos en el ascensor, Chun-Hwa apenas recordando que sólo traía consigo el vestido de fiesta y un calzado muy poco práctico, con un peinado complicado y hasta pestañas postizas, siendo su primera fiesta oficial como la _verdadera_ coordinadora de la R.F.A., quería dar la mejor de las impresiones a los invitados, Jihyun la contemplaba a través del espejo del elevador, pensando en qué tan bien le quedaba el color azul, lo _adorable_ que se veía con el abrigo blanco encima, tan ella… le tomó al menos unos segundos reaccionar cuando llegaron finalmente al piso treinta, sacó la tarjeta que Jumin le había pasado anteriormente y la conminó a entrar a uno de los dos apartamentos de aquel piso.

Tal como lo quería: la vista de la ciudad y sus luces, un espacio no muy amplio, de paredes blancas, muebles sencillos, una gran cocina, un estudio para hacer arte y un dormitorio con cortinas pesadas y oscuras para no dejar pasar el sol por las mañanas, con una cama no muy grande para obtener más intimidad, a futuro podrían llegar a adoptar alguna mascota…

Estaba listo, listo para enfrentar aquello de lo que estuvo huyendo, listo para ordenar su vida de una buena vez por todas, listo para comenzar a hacer las cosas que _realmente_ le apasionaban… y listo para pintar un futuro junto a ella, quien le dio el valor para hacer todo eso y más.

Tras besarla una vez más, fue a dejar el equipaje a la habitación, tras un buen rato de estar buscando algo en una de las maletas, volvió con ella, quien ya estaba en la cocina preparando un té, tras comprobar que Jumin sabía _muy bien_ del regreso de Jihyun, porque la nevera estaba llena de comida fresca, la alacena abastecida y hasta un buen surtido de vinos de toda clase… o lo sabían todos y guardaron la sorpresa, o sólo Jumin —quizá también Luciel— lo sabía. Jihyun se asomó a la cocina cuando ella disponía del té en dos tazas, él apresurándose a darle un colorido vestido, encogiéndose de hombros.

—La calefacción está puesta, así que… es para que no ensucies tu vestido y puedas ir más cómoda por la casa.

La castaña lo miró un momento y luego tomó el vestido, claramente comprado en alguna isla tropical, yendo al baño a cambiarse y volviendo al rato después, descalza y con el peinado ya deshecho, porque las horquillas le estaban arañando el cráneo a estas alturas de la jornada. Él simplemente sonrió ante la imagen, _casi como una diosa del trópico_ , con su cabello largo y suelto y nada más que el vestido.

—Tenemos tanto de lo que hablar… —Jihyun asintió a sus palabras y se fueron a sentar al sofá, llevando una botella de vino y dos copas en lo que ella llevaba las tazas de té en una charola.

. — .

Apenas bebieron la mitad de la botella de _Rosé_ , cuando decidieron ir a la cama, a dormir… o al menos, a intentar hacerlo. Jihyun estaba buscando alguno de sus pijamas para prestarle, pero Chun-Hwa tomó una de sus camisas, de las grandes que hasta a él le iban holgadas y dijo que aquello sería su pijama desde ahora, él sólo se rió de su ocurrencia, imaginándose un futuro juntos, ella vistiendo la misma camisa mientras prepara el desayuno y le avisa a él y a unos niños que pasen a comer, una imagen que ha pasado por su cabeza ya demasiadas veces.

Se metieron bajo las cobijas casi al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos en la oscuridad y tomados de la mano, rodeados por el silencio y la dulce tensión de la atmósfera, a pesar de que ya era bastante entrada la noche, ninguno parecía tener sueño, más allá del agotamiento físico de un día tan ajetreado. Jihyun fue el primero en iniciar el contacto, subiendo su mano hasta su rostro y acercándose para besar sus labios, lentamente, con la misma mano bajando tímidamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su cintura, por encima de la camisa, hasta terminar con ella encima de él, ahora sus besos eran mucho más voraces, Chun-Hwa hundía dedos en su cabello, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos por sus caricias, que se concentraban en sus muslos. Ella encima de sus caderas, moviéndose al compás de su respiración profunda, los dedos de él tocando cada centímetro posible de piel, mientras los besos descendían de sus labios a su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, quedando fascinado al ver las pequeñas rojeces en su piel.

—Ah… estoy cansada —se terminó de reír ella, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, negando.

Si lo pensaba bien, ya había hecho _demasiado_ en un día, no había dormido desde la mañana del día anterior, entre el viaje y orquestar los últimos detalles para llegar a la fiesta a tiempo. La dejó volver a su lugar, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de un sueño el al fin tenerla entre sus brazos. Chun-Hwa, a su vez, le envolvió en un abrazo, quedando con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Así, cerca del amanecer, les terminó venciendo el sueño.

. — .

—¿Estás seguro? —con expresión grave, Chun-Hwa contempló su espalda mientras él terminaba de vestirse, ella sentada sobre la cama, ya vestida—. Sé que es domingo de visitas, pero… —titubeó antes de seguir, Jihyun se dio la vuelta y bajó hasta mirarla a los ojos, una mano acunando su mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos—. Dicen que no ha mostrado grandes cambios. La última vez-

—Chun-Hwa —Jihyun sonrió, dejando un beso rápido en sus labios—. Como dijiste, _ella_ debe decirle _su_ parte de la verdad a Lu-

—Saeyoung —corrigió ella, con suavidad—. Y…

Se paró de pronto, caminando hasta la sala. Jihyun la siguió de cerca, deteniendo su vista en la ventana, ante la niebla que incluso en esa altura se notaba, era otra mañana muy fría. Chun-Hwa no le miró a los ojos, mientras metía unas cosas en su bolso, calibrando muy seriamente las palabras… no es como si hubiera algo malo _entre_ ellos, pero sí había más de un asunto pendiente _para_ ellos. O eso creía Jihyun, seguro le molestaría saber que, entre ella y Jumin, estuvieron preparando el terreno durante esos dos largos años; Chun-Hwa era una mujer racional y de palabras pacíficas, Jumin era el diplomático que podía hacer ver a todos los motivos lógicos de un algo, así que resultaban ser un buen equipo.

—Jihyun, cariño… puede que te molestes conmigo con esto —Chun-Hwa se giró sobre sus talones y le miró, Jihyun podría jurar que la vio más pálida—, pero… en estos dos años… Jumin me estuvo ayudando a _preparar_ terreno y… _Saeyoung_ lo sabe. Mint Eye, Saeran, Rika… al menos lo que yo sé.

Los labios de Jihyun se tensaron tanto que Chun-Hwa _casi_ creyó venirse encima una discusión, pero no ocurrió, sólo lo vio sentarse en el sofá y conminarla a sentarse a su lado con un ademán suave, Chun-Hwa se dejó caer a su lado y se limitó a abrazarle, avergonzada de haber traspasado la línea así, aunque, en su interior, Jihyun daba las gracias por el hecho de tenerla de mediadora en este infierno que venía prolongándose ya por demasiado tiempo.

—Él sólo quiere escucharlo de ti —Chun-Hwa murmuró, sin mirarle a los ojos—. No sé si esos dos alguna vez logren hacer las paces, pero, si ayudas un poco…

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora, Chun-Hwa —acunó su rostro entre sus manos, dejando un beso en su frente—. Eres un ángel, ¿lo sabes?

Chun-Hwa sonrió antes de ponerse de pie e ir a reunirse ambos con _Luciel_ para ir hacia el complejo psiquiátrico de alta seguridad en donde Rika, hace dos años, era tratada a la vez que cumplía con su condena por todos sus crímenes. Jihyun no la veía desde _aquel_ incidente, pero, tomando la mano de Chun-Hwa, estaba seguro de que podría enfrentarla sin dudas ni complejos. No como un amigo visitando a una vieja amiga, pero sí siendo capaz de pararse firme ante ella. En realidad, a ambos, les preocupaba más el pelirrojo, por eso fue que, a último minuto, Jihyun le pidió a Chun-Hwa que viniera con ellos.

El camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad fue realizado en un silencio que podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo, con Saeyoung al volante, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las manos en torno al manubrio.

. — .

—El clima parece bastante disgustado —Rika los recibía en el comedor de la institución, vestida con ropas sencillas y cómodas, el cabello ahora corto hasta los hombros y unas evidentes ojeras, sus ojos fijos en sus manos delgadas—, pero supongo que es un agrado verlos después de tanto tiempo, ¿no trajiste esos bollitos de crema que te quedan tan bien, _Chun_?

—Vine a último minuto —contestó la castaña, sentándose entre Jihyun y Saeyoung. Rika dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, comprendiendo muy bien cuál era su rol específico.

—Llegaron en buena hora, he tenido unos días bastante… _racionales_ , como le gusta decir a Jumin —Saeyoung apretó los puños mientras Chun-Hwa posaba una de sus manos en la de él, ayudándolo a relajarse.

Los cuatro se quedaron largo rato en silencio, mientras las demás presidiarias con sus familiares deambulaban por todo el comedor, compartiendo bebidas tibias en vasos de plástico, comentando el mal clima de esa mañana o simplemente intercambiando trivialidades. Para Chun-Hwa, era su quinta vez allí en dos años, habiendo obtenido experiencias más negativas algunas veces, cuando Rika estaba _menos_ racional.

Rika les hizo una señal y se puso de pie, murmuró que traería té tibio para todos antes de hablar, yendo a una barra humildemente dispuesta con unos termos grandes con bebidas supuestamente calientes en ellos. Té de mala calidad para ratas insalvables de la humanidad, pensaba Rika. Sirvió cuatro vasos de plástico con el brebaje y volvió a la mesa, diría toda la verdad porque _se lo prometió_ a Yoosung, y, por una vez en su vida, quería mantener una promesa, cerrar el ciclo con Jihyun, dejar ir a Chun-Hwa y, luego de eso, _Dios sabrá_.

—Todo es verdad, Saeyoung —Rika habló con tanta tranquilidad que Jihyun se sintió inmerso en una mala película de terror y a Chun-Hwa se le hizo un nudo en el estómago—. Fui _yo_ quien causó todo aquello a Saeran, yo le di las herramientas tal como te las di a ti y lo puse en tu contra.

Menos mal que, en determinado momento, dejaron al medio a Saeyoung, ambos afirmando sus manos bajo la mesa, tensos.

—¿Por qué lo hice? Porque _era lo correcto._

Ninguno de los dos pudo retenerlo, cuando la silla fue a dar al piso y la mano de Saeyoung dio de lleno en la mejilla de la rubia, quien sólo se vio sacudida por el golpe, pero ni se inmutó de ser golpeada.

—Me lo merezco, Chun-Hwa, _V_ , pueden dejar de preocuparse por mí —se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas, mirándolos casi con dulzura—, deberían preocuparse _todos_ de ser felices y continuar, en serio.

La visita se vio interrumpida por el guardia que había visto todo y los instó, no muy amablemente, a retirarse, dando por terminada la visita y una de las enfermeras llevándose con ella a la rubia hacia su habitación.

El camino de regreso, fue con Jihyun al volante, en un silencio todavía más sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por los sollozos rabiosos del pelirrojo, fue en esa instancia que la realidad golpeó a la castaña.

—Está saldando todo porque _se está despidiendo_ —Jihyun casi dio un frenazo, pero no dijo nada, volviendo a conducir, mientras la segunda parte de la visita terminaría en un sitio relativamente cercano, en una clínica de rehabilitación.

Por mucho que se hubiera llevado dos puñetazos diferentes esa jornada, Jihyun pudo sacarse un peso _enorme_ de encima, mientras con Chun-Hwa habían alistado el terreno para una más que merecida reconciliación.

—No es fácil —comentó Jihyun cuando abordaron el taxi fuera de la residencia del pelirrojo, tomando su mano—, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pueda pasar ahora.

—Aunque no pueda perdonarte de inmediato, Saeran no te odia —siendo ella, aparentemente, la única que podía tratar más con él, Chun-Hwa le había explicado, a lo largo de dos años, cómo habían sido en realidad las cosas—. Ahora sí, has hecho todo lo humanamente posible para ti en todo esto, no seas tan duro contigo mismo.

Jihyun sonrió cansadamente antes de besarla en los labios.

. — .

—¿Ahora sí se terminó _de una vez por todas_? —Chun-Hwa dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jihyun, atrapando la tela negra de su saco entre los dedos, había sido un funeral miserablemente pequeño, para alguien que fue tan seguida en su momento.

Una semana después de que hablaron con ella, les llegó la noticia de que encontraron a Rika sin vida en su celda, había usado sus sábanas para colgarse, tal como había especulado Chun-Hwa que podría pasar, ambos se sentían culpables, aunque supieran en su fuero racional que nadie, salvo la misma Rika, era culpable de su drástica decisión. Quizá cuánto tiempo lo estuvo planificando todo, quizá fue su _último_ acto de amor real aclarar todo para quitarle esa culpa a Jihyun. O quizá pudo ser algo para castigarlos a ambos.

—No esperaba que… terminaran las cosas de esta manera —caminó con ella de la mano, saliendo del cementerio, teniendo la certeza de que a ambos les tomaría un tiempo reponerse del golpe.

Rika había dejado cartas para todos los involucrados en la organización y en toda esa tragedia que tomó varios años, habían quedado en reunirse apenas a Saeran le dieran de alta, en las próximas semanas y leerlas todos juntos, ahora que no existían secretos.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Yoosung no dirigió su rabia a Jihyun… ni a nadie, en realidad. Incluso él veía ese vacío funeral como el resultado de una simple ecuación matemática, era como sumar dos más dos.

Estaban todos cansados, pero conscientes de que _ahora_ apenas se cerraba el capítulo de forma definitiva.

. — .

Semanas más tarde, en un día en que cayó mucha nieve, Chun-Hwa recibía a _los gemelos,_ en casa de Jihyun, para almorzar, Saeran tremendamente incómodo de estar frente a la chica de la cual había estado _enamorado_ , hace dos años atrás, aunque ahora definía sus sentimientos como un profundo respeto y admiración ante una persona tan noble y desprovista de egoísmo, que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ellos y que, así y todo, luchó desesperadamente para que todos lograran llegar a un entendimiento que había tardado años en llegar. Nadie pudo aligerar el ambiente, pero tampoco resultó una tortura china, a pesar del imperante silencio durante la comida y la sobremesa.

—¿Eres feliz, Chun-Hwa? —Saeran le habló directamente por primera vez en la jornada, mientras le ayudaba a lavar los platos—. Pero, ¿feliz, _feliz_?

—Lo soy, mucho —la fresca sonrisa honesta de ella lo hizo sonreír también, cohibido—. Sabes que te voy a apreciar siempre, pero que mi corazón había elegido casi sin rechistar.

—Ya, no te excuses tanto tampoco —Saeran le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla, teniendo mayor cuidado en lavar las copas—. Me alivia verte feliz, aunque todavía queden hostilidades entre ese ho- Jihyun y yo. Tú debes ser feliz como nadie más lo merece.

Jihyun los observó desde lejos, sonriendo, agradecido con Dios, su madre y _ella_ de que finalmente todo encontrara paz en su vida, y, más importante que eso, de que él pudiera ganar el coraje para hacer esos cambios necesarios.

Ciertamente, existían cicatrices que siempre dejarían una marca, visible o no, pero no era como si ya no pudiera vivir con ello, reconociendo abiertamente la _soberbia_ de antaño que lo llevó a creer que _él_ tenía la solución a todo y que no había otra vía más que el sacrificio. ¡Qué bueno que ella llegó en el momento oportuno para enseñarle a hacer las cosas bien! Para sí mismo, más que para alguien más.

Por la tarde, cuando los gemelos se fueron, se quedó ordenando con ella, acercándose en un momento y abrazándola por la espalda, besando su cuello con lentitud. Ahora, y sólo ahora, sentía que ya podía _bailar_ en libertad con ella, comenzar a ponerle comienzos a los proyectos en su mente, todas esas cosas que quería hacer con ella… traerla definitivamente a vivir con él, hacerla su esposa, recompensarle aquellos dos años en los que lo esperó tan pacientemente.

Finalmente, se sentía capaz de llegar más lejos, habiendo resuelto todo lo posible.

. — .

No dejó de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento, mientras la recostaba con cuidado en la cama y acariciaba sus muslos, quedando sobre ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo para no aplastarla, besando sus labios con un ritmo diferente al de otras veces. Chun-Hwa correspondió, abrazándole y teniéndole entre sus piernas, mientras no paraba de susurrarle cuánto le amaba.

—Ahora sí tengo la completa libertad de amarte como mereces… _como merecemos_ —susurró contra su piel, mientras le quitaba lentamente la blusa, revelando su piel pura, que iba cubriendo con besos.

Chun-Hwa no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero se dejó hacer, entre suspiros, ayudándole a despojarse también de su ropa, riéndose con él cuando les costó sacarle el suéter. Pronto, estuvieron completamente desnudos, envueltos en una suerte de silencio incómodo mientras se miraban a los ojos… ah, sí, era la verdadera primera vez en que se miraban bajo _esa_ luz, las últimas semanas, desde su regreso, habían transcurrido en un completo caos, raramente podían estar solos o hablar con soltura, pero… ahora, más que nunca, las palabras estaban de más, en parte porque ninguno sabía qué decir, en parte porque simplemente sobraban. Chun-Hwa intentó cubrirse el pecho con las manos, pero él la detuvo con suavidad, acariciando cariñosamente su brazo.

—Por favor, no te cubras —volvió a recostarla en la cama para besarla, sus manos recorriendo devotamente su cuerpo, buscando cualquier reacción a su toque, sonriendo cada vez que lograba sacarle un jadeo o un gemido.

Mientras la noche caía con relativa rapidez, por culpa del invierno, se dedicó enteramente a cubrirla de besos, experimentando una sensación infinita de paz, aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo rápido, aunque no tuviera una certeza absoluta de la realidad de ese instante, si bien cada vez que ella repetía su nombre entre suspiros, era _un hecho_ de que todo al fin había llegado a un punto de solución, que, desde ahora, sólo le esperaban cosas buenas… y que las malas las podría acarrear con ella, nunca más teniendo que llevar el peso de una responsabilidad solo, en sus hombros, no, porque ahora la tenía a ella.

—Te adoro —ella murmuró contra su oído, Jihyun apenas fue consciente de que se había echado a llorar ante sus palabras, abrazándola mientras la tomaba de la forma más dulce y gentil posible, repitiéndole cuánto la amaba, cuánto había ella cambiado su mundo para mejor—. Lo sé… lo sé, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Se alzó ligeramente para apoyar su frente en la de ella, para verla también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, moviéndose a un ritmo lento dentro de ella, sin dejar de darle las gracias en ningún momento.

. — .

 _De verdad_ quería hacer de este momento, una instancia mil vez más romántica, no con ella en una sala de urgencias mientras se vomitaba la vida en un tacho de basura en lo que esperaba ser atendida por un médico otra vez, por mucho que Jumin hubiera insistido en llamar al médico de su familia y hacerla ver, Chun-Hwa se había rehusado, —mal— argumentando que si se trataba de una infección estomacal por algo en mal estado, iba a ser tratada de forma más eficiente en un hospital, Jihyun sólo la siguió, preocupado, ¿era alérgica a alguna comida y no le había dicho…? ¿Fue el _fugu_? No, había leído en una guía de viajes que el _veneno_ del fugu era mucho peor. ¿Habrá comido algo extraño en el trabajo…? Pero no era la primera vez que la veía así, ni siquiera la misma Chun-Hwa sabía lo que le estaba pasando con claridad; lo achacaba a que en la empresa estaban con mucho trabajo por culpa de un proyecto nuevo y la presentación con los nuevos inversionistas la tenía nerviosa. O que quizá la comida de la cafetería le había caído pesado, pero no se explicaba…

Hasta que Chun-Hwa habló de sus síntomas con el médico tratante, quien de inmediato solicitó exámenes de todo tipo.

—¡Estás embarazada! —se sentó a su lado en la camilla, sosteniendo su cabello mientras seguía vaciando el estómago en el basurero—. Oh, Dios, si…

—Ya lo decidimos, Jihyun —se limpió con la manga del suéter, mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos—. _Estamos juntos_.

—Sé que no traje el anillo conmigo y que planeaba hacerlo en esta cena con todos y… ¡se me quedó en casa de Jumin! —comentó de forma nerviosa, siendo detenido por su mano suave sobre las suyas.

—No seas tonto, Jihyun… sabes que te diría que sí en cualquier instancia —apartó rápidamente la mano para volver a vomitar.

Hizo una nota mental tras darse cuenta de algunas cosas: el pescado, hasta nuevo aviso, estaba vetado.

Horas más tarde, les confirmaban el diagnóstico: algo más de cinco semanas tenía ya de embarazo, luego llamó a Jumin para decirle que no había sido nada de lo que preocuparse y que, de hecho, tenía muy buenas noticias para él, contándole lo que había diagnosticado el médico, Jumin _exigió_ ponerla en manos de un buen profesional que monitoreara cuidadosamente todo el embarazo, que como el primer hijo de su mejor amigo, merecía nada menos que lo mejor de lo mejor… Jihyun sólo dijo que sí, sabiendo que a Jumin raramente se le puede decir que no cuando se pone tan firme en algo.

Horas más tarde, en casa y mientras Chun-Hwa bebía una infusión tibia de hierbas, pensó seriamente en si aquel apartamento sería _ideal_ para criar a un niño. Podría adaptar el espacioso estudio y volver estudio una de las dos habitaciones de invitados, podría él mismo pintar un bonito mural para su futuro hijo… o hija, si fuera una niña, deseaba que fuera tan bonita como ella, pero, sin importar qué, sería feliz de ver a un pequeño saludable y lleno de vida. Las cosas que sólo parecían sueños osados con Rika, con Chun-Hwa constituían una realidad innegable, una realidad que él mismo admitía _merecer_ tras tantos años de pesar y secretos, Chun-Hwa le había enseñado a _desear_ y a _merecer_ cosas buenas, así que lo menos que podía hacer, era hacerla feliz como a nadie, y se sentía _poderoso_ de saber que ella lo había elegido a él para todo eso y más. Chun-Hwa iba más allá de ser un simple milagro en su vida, era _una bendición_.

Ahora, más que nunca, sentía que podía bailar con ella en plena libertad, sin ataduras del pasado, sin culpas, sin tristezas, con un futuro feliz esperando por los dos. Por eso, le quitó la taza de las manos y la llevó al centro de la sala tras poner una canción lenta en el estéreo, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y comenzando un baile lento, con una mano en su rostro y la otra en su espalda baja, sus ojos en los de ella, quien le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente pálida por su condición.

—Eres hermosa, _brillas_ —murmuró, pegando sus labios a los de ella—, brillas como no te haces una idea, cariño —acarició su mejilla, mirándole con un amor que no podía ser puesto en palabras—. Y estoy tan feliz de tenerte en mi vida, de que me hagas parte de tu vida… _eres una bendición_.

En silencio y a solas, Rika lo había hecho llorar muchas veces, ocasiones en las que se encerraba en el cuarto oscuro para no tener que enfrentarla, pero las lágrimas que Chun-Hwa _lograba_ sacarle, eran simplemente distintas, todas de alegría, por el simple hecho de su existencia, por el simple hecho de ser Chun-Hwa Myeong, porque estaba con él y no sabía hacer otra cosa que hacerlo sentir _feliz_ y, sobre todo, _amado._ Por eso mantuvo el ritmo lento de su danza a solas, en libertad… en libertad de escogerla a ella por ser ella. En libertad de quererla, más que buscar salvarla. En libertad de amarla, más allá de necesitarla. En libertad de entregarse a ella por completo, sin miedo, sin reservas, sin límites, pero de un modo absolutamente _saludable_.

Quiere bailar con ella el resto de su vida.

— — —

* * *

Las canciones que utilicé para ganar inspiración fueron:

\- Shake It Out y Dog Days Are Over de Florence and The Machine

\- Stay With Me de Sarah Jaffe

\- Itoshii Hito de Miyavi

\- And I Love Her de The Beatles

\- Lucky Ones, Love y Video Games de Lana Del Rey

\- No Past Land de Russian Red

¡MIL, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

 _Cat Carrie_


End file.
